


Bumblebee pajamas

by Wizardchester91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves bees, Cute Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Facebook Prompt, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sleepiness, Socks, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas  needs clothes. Another Facebook prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumblebee pajamas

When allowed to dress himself, Castiel had a tendency to wind up looking like a toddler. Much to the Winchesters chagrin, The ex-angel chose patterns, textures, fits based off how pleasing they were....not how they looked in public. On numerous occasions they had to chase him out of the women's section because he didn't understand that silk panties were not to be worn.  
"But Dean...they are soft. And feel good against my vessel's genitals." Dean shook his head before shooting his brother, who was laughing hysterically, a look and stomping on his foot.  
Dean had just come to accept Cas's quirkiness and guided him when he could. A few odd pieces, like the sock monkey hat, ( "I have seen all of my father's creation. There are no monkeys like this, Dean.") Or the blue sparkly crocs. (Look they fit!") Were just part of Cas ' wardrobe.  
Cas also frequently complained about being cold in the morning.  
"Dude...unless you were naked-"  
"I was."  
Dean slputtered and choked on his coffee. "You uh, what now,?" He asked when he recovered.  
"I sleep in the nude. Its comfortable and keeps my clothes clean." Cas replied simply.  
Dean shook his head and dragged Cas to the car, practically throwing him in yhe passenger sear and driving to the nearest Clothing store. "A guy needs something to sleep in, even if it's a t-shirt and boxers." Once at the store Dean grabbed his hand, not noticing the wide-eyed stare from Castiel. Dean took charge, leading him to sleepwear. Once there Dean nodded, gave cas' hand a squeeze, and shrugged. "Alright buddy, have at it.Come call me when you are done." He gave his angel a friendly pat on the shoulder and walked away. Cas stared at the array of sleepwear. He placed a few T shirts with phrases or images that he liked in the cart, and then he saw it. A pants and shirt set, black and yellow striped, with a Cowl that had little felt antenna. He rapidly thumbed over the display, found his size and held it close, Crowing the fact it was BEES. There was a sock stand nearby, and instantly Cas fell in love with a pair of fuzzy black socks with bees embroidered on them. Throwing both of the items into the basket. Dean just shook his head at checkout laughing at the cashier's expression at seeing an excited Cas practically fluttering. That next morning Cas was in the kitchen, sliding and slipping in his new socks.dean woke, shuffling tiredly, when a flying back and yellow thing sailed across the kitchen, nearly knocking him over. "OOF! Wha?" He mumbled , findind himself being aggressively hugged. Sam stood leaning against the counter laughing. "Thank you!" Cas chirped, grinning excitedly. "No problem buddy." He smiled, checking to make sure Sam wasn't looking before running his fingers through Cas's messy bed hair and kissing him on the cheek. 


End file.
